


The Warning

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre Casino Royale, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia returns home to find a distressed Minerva who delivers an urgent warning regarding her life.





	

* * *

 

"You're going to have to leave MI6. They know about you, it isn't safe."

The urgency in Minerva's voice and her dishevelled appearance was all Olivia needed to know that something terrible had happened.

"Who knows about me? And why isn't it safe?" She saw a stray tear leave Minerva's eye.

The Minerva she knew was always strong, but seeing her defenceless broke Olivia's heart.

Taking Minerva's hands in her own, she tried to give her some comfort, "Min, look at me."

The sound of her nickname caused Minerva to meet Olivia's eyes.

"Now start from the beginning, what's happened?"

 


End file.
